Domination cutie boy
by kyura.lee.9
Summary: Chapter 1 is out!/Kisah si misterius D.O Kyungsoo/ Baekhyun yang mencintai Kyungsoo/ hubungan segitiga Luhan-Baekhyun-Kyungsoo/ SEKE!Luhan/SEKE!Kyungsoo/UKE!BAEKHYUN! Find here! Kyungsoo x Baekhyun x Kyungsoo and LuBaekSoo
1. Chapter 1

**Domination cutie boy**

**Cast: **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**D.O Kyungsoo**

**Lu Han**

**Kris Wu**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Dll**

**Pairing :**

**Kyungsoo x Baekhyun x Kyungsoo**

**Lu Han x Baekhyun x Kyungsoo**

**Kris x Se Hun**

**Kris X Lu Han**

**Kris x Baekhyun**

**Story Line by : Queen Lee**

**Warning :**

**Perlu di ketahui, FF ini bertemakan BDSM! Tapi tentu tidak semua. Ff ini lebih mengedepankan hubungan pelik antara Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Lu Han. **

**Cinta segitiga yang tak biasa. Menjadi yang dominan ataupun yang di dominasi. Mereka tak peduli. Yang mereka tahu mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain.**

**Baekhyun yang mencintai Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang mulai mencintai Lu Han, dan Lu Han yang masih bingung siapa yang ia cintai. Baekhyun atau mungkin Kyungsoo.**

**Dan satu lagi. Cuma untuk info buat kalian pembaca semua. Ff ini SEKE!Lu Han. SEKE!Kyungsoo, dan Ultimate Uke Baekhyun. Jadi jikalau ada yang tidak suka pembaca boleh meninggalkan fic ini.**

**Dan ff ini akan di lanjut jika pembaca meninggalkan review. 30 review sudah cukup untuk membuat saya melanjutkan fict ini. **

_**Prolog...**_

**Tentang Kyungsoo yang misterius dan tak ingin di sentuh Baekhyun. **

**Tentang Kyungsoo yang manis namun sadis.**

**Tentang Kyungsoo yang dingin dan kasar.**

**Dan tentang Kyungsoo yang mencintai Baekhyun dengan cara yang salah.**

**...**

**Tentang Baekhyun yang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.**

**Tentang Baekhyun yang merelakan dirinya terhinakan karna Kyungsoo.**

**Dan tentang Baekhyun, namja cantik nan lembut yang terdominasi oleh semuanya demi Kyungsoo nya.**

**...**

**Tentang Lu Han guru manis namun dominan.**

**Tentang Lu Han yang bingung mencintai Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun.**

**Tentang Lu Han dan masa lalunya dengan Kris.**

_**Pengenalan tokoh:**_

_**D.O Kyungsoo 16 tahun. Namja manis misterius. Namja yang submisive yang tak ingin di dominasi apalagi oleh Baekhyun. Selalu berusaha mnghindari Baekhyun yang menyukainya. Selalu jadi bahan kemesuman kakak kelasnya namun selalu ditolong oleh Baekhyun. Namun, meskipun Baekhyun sering menolongnya, Kyungsoo malah sering menyakitinya bahkan hingga cara sadis sekalipun karna ia tahu Baekhyun tak akan pernah melawannya.**_

_**Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi anti dan tak ingin dekat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan saat dirinya melihat Baekhyun di lecehkan oleh kepala sekolahnya, Kyungsoo bukannya menolong malah ikut melecehkan Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo akan selalu melarang Baekhyun untuk menyentuhnya karna dirinya lah yang ingin menyentuh Baekhyun meski selalu dengan cara kasar.**_

_**8****_

_**Byun Baekhyun 17 tahun. Dia kakak kelas Kyungsoo. Putra dari Byun corp yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya dan wajah cantiknya. Meskipun banyak yang takut dengan kekuasaannya di sekolah, akan tetapi Baekhyun tak luput pula dilecehkan bahkan oleh guru gurunya.**_

_**Selalu menolong Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo dilecehkan meskipun dirinya akan berakhir ikut dilecehkan bahkan oleh Kyungsoo sendiri. Sering dilecehkan oleh guru dan kepala sekolahnya karna selalu berusaha menyelamatkan Kyungsoo yang di lecehkan oleh salah seorang guru, meskipun dirinya berakhir dilecehkan oleh Kyungsoo juga.**_

_**Baekhyun tak pernah mngerti dengan pikiran Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak ingin disentuh olehnya. Dan karna rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo, ia rela di dominasi oleh Kyungsoo meskipun dirinya sedikit lebih tinggi di banding dengan Kyungsoo.**_

_**Lu Han 24 tahun.**_

_**Salah satu guru di SM high school. Guru berwajah cantik meski ia namja. Namun Lu Han adalah tipe domination yang sadis. Tertarik pada Kyungsoo dan menjebak Kyungsoo hingga ia berhasil meniduri Kyungsoo, namun saat ia meniduri dan menculik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memergokinya karna mendatangi rumahnya tanpa sengaja. Karna kepalang basah, akhirnya ia juga memperkosa Baekhyun dan di saksikan oleh Kyungsoo yang terikat kuat di atas kursi. Dan Lu Han tahu, Kyungsoo merasa terluka saat mlihat dirinya memperkosa Baekhyun di depannya.**_

_**Meskipun Lu Han bertindak dominan, akan tetapi Lu Han pernah berhubungan dengan Kris kepala sekolah yang terkenal sadis dan tak kenal ampun. Dan Lu Han harus menerima dirinya yang di dominasi Kyungsoo saat dirinya lengah dan berakhir di perkosa oleh Kyungsoo dan di tolong oleh Baekhyun.**_

_**Kris Wu 29 tahun.**_

_**Kepala sekolah dingin nan sadis. Kris Wu sangat di cintai oleh seorang murid bernama Se Hun. Dan Kris memanfaatkan itu. menjadikan Se Hun budak sex nya meskipun dulu dia adalah kekasih Lu Han.**_

_**Memendam ketertarikan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menyentuh keduanya. Namun satu satunya yang ia cintai hanya satu, yaitu Lu Han. Akan tetapi karna jiwa bebasnya, Kris masih ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga Se Hun.**_

_**Oh Se Hun 16 tahun. **_

_**Murid dingin dan sangat membenci Baekhyun karna Kris menyentuh Baekhyun selain dirinya. Hingga akhirnya dia ikut melecehkan Baekhyun saat Kris menculik Baekhyun. **_

_**Park Chan Yeol 19 tahun.**_

_**Kakak tiri Baekhyun yang mencintai Baekhyun. Merasa marah karna Baekhyun mencintai Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya dia membenci Kyungsoo.**_

_**Kim Jong In 17 tahun.**_

_**Tertarik pada Kyungsoo dan sering melecehkan Kyungsoo meski selalu di ganggu Baekhyun. Hingga ia berhasil menculik Kyungsoo namun lagi lagi di tolong Baekhyun.**_

_**Selalu beradu fisik dengan Baekhyun karna memperebutkan Kyungsoo.**_

_**Merasa ngeri pada akhirnya pada Kyungsoo yang misterius saat dirinya menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo melecehkan Baekhyun didepan dirinya yang awalnya menculik Kyungsoo yang bahkan menyuruh Jong Dae ikut melecehkan Baekhyun.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Domination of cutie Boy 2

Begin

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Selamat Kyungsoo ssi, minggu depan berlatihlah lebih giat. Kau mewakili sekolah kita di klub memanah. Kau sangat berbakat."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih Kim saeng"

"Berjuang Kyungsoo, kau pasti bisa" Kim Heechul tersenyum dan Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa menjawab lagi dan keluar dari ruang guru.

Kyungsoo tak berhenti tersenyum di sepanjang koridor. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengalahkan Taehyung memawakili sekolahnya di bidang Panahan untuk bertanding melawan sekolah lain. Tak sia sia ia berlatih hampir tiap malam demi mengalahkan Taehyung.

Srett

"Umph"

Kyungsoo terkejut, saat seseorang membekap mulutnya dan membawanya kesuatu tempat.

Brukk

"Ahh"

Kyungsoo meringis pelan saat seseorang mendorongnya hingga ia terjerembab di lantai. Pria itu membwanya kedalam sebuah gudang.

"Hai baby"

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. Si pengganggu berulah lagi.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar meskipun ia takut dengan pria yang menatapnya lapar.

"Apa lagi selain untuk menikmati tubuh mulusmu Kyung?"

Srett

"Ukh"

Kyungsoo meringis sakit, pria itu mengikat kedua tangannya dengan dasi. Kyungsoo tidak melawan karna ia tak bisa.

"Kau sudah siap Kyungsoo?"

"Kim Jong in kau akan menyesal karna melakukan ini!"

Jong in tertawa mengejek. Jong in tak peduli gertakan lemah Kyungsoo, ia membuka kancing seragam Kyungsoo seluruhnya."

"Kau... menggariahkan Kyung"

"Kaumphhhh"

Jongin mencium bibir kissable Kyungsoo dengan rakus. Kyungsoo ingin berontak tapi tangannya terikat.

"Mphhhhh ahmmppphhh"

Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas, Jongin menyadarinya dan melepaskan ciumannya. Jong in menyeringai dan menjilat pipi Kyungsoo. Menciumi leher Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merasa jijik.

"Kau memang sangat nikmat Kyungsoo..."

.

.

"Baekhyun ssi, apa kau sudah mendengar kabar jika Kyungsoo terpilih mewakili sekolah kita di panahan?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Benarkah?"

Kim Minseok mengangguk cepat. "Terima kasih atas infonya Minseok ssi, ah apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?"

"Barusan aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang guru, Baekhyun ssi"

"Ah terima kasih"

Baekhyun menelusuri koridor ruang guru dengan sedikit tak sabar, akan tetapi langkah kakinya masih tergolong santai seolah tak ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya. Itulah Baekhyun, selalu bersikap terbalik dengan perasaan dan penampilannya yang bak bangsawan.

"Kim Ssaem!"

Kim Heechul menoleh dan dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Ahh Baekhyun ssi, ada yang anda perlukan?" Tanya nya hormat nan sopan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku dengar Kyungsoo ssi mewakili sekolah untuk panahan, apa itu benar Kim ssaem?" Heechul mengangguk membenarkan, Senyum Baekhyun merekah.

"Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo ssi, Kim ssaem?"

"Tadi Kyungsoo ssi baru saja berbicara dengan saya, Baekhyun ssi. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam kamar asramanya."

"Ah terima kasih ssaem, aku permisi"

Keduanya membungkuk sopan. Baekhyun berbalik arah dan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya hendak menuju gedung asrama sekolah. Hari sudah sore, dan Baekhyun rasa Kyungsoo memang sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo termasuk murid yang tidak pernah bergaul dengan murid murid lainnya. Ia penyendiri dan menjauhkan diri dari orang lain. Tak ada yang tahu sosok Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya mengenal Kyungsoo dengan sebutan murid misterius yang jenius.

Memasuki area gedung asrama, Baekhyun harus melewati sebuah gudang penyimpanan yang memisahkan kedua gedung sekolah dan asrama. Dan baru saja Baekhyun melewati gudang itu, telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara suara aneh.

"Ahhmmm brenghh sekhh akhhh"

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya yang memburu. Kim Jong in tengah mempermainkan penisnya dengan kasar dan bernafsu. Tak ada kenikamatan disana. Sementara kedua teman Jong in, Jong Dae dan Daehyun hanya menyaksikan aksi bos nya diambang pintu untuk berjaga jaga.

"Ahh kau sudah siap Kyungsoo..."

Drettt

Jong in melepas blazer sekolah Kyungsoo kasar. Dilepasnya kancing seragam Kyungsoo dan mencubit kasar nipple Kyungsoo membuat pemiliknya melenguh sakit. Peluh sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Srett

Kyungsoo melotot. Kim Jong in berhasil membuka celana sekolahnya dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dalam posisi menungging menampilkan lubang anusnya yang merah membuat Jong in berdecak nafsu dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Bersiaplah sayanghhh aku ak_

BRAKKK

Kim Jong in berhenti dan menoleh kearah pintu dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah menumbangkan Jong Dae dan Daehyun.

BUGH

Belum hilang keterkejutan Jong in, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu meninju wajahnya hingga ia tersungkur jauh. Dengan susah payah, Jong Dae dan Dae hyun membantu Jong in berdiri.

"Kau lagi sang bangsawan,"

Ejeknya seraya menghapus darah yang mengalir di tepi bibirnya kasar. Baekhyun tidak menampilkan raut marah, dia masih memasang wajah tenang dan menghampiri ketiga orang itu tanpa rasa takut meskipun ia hanya sendiri.

"Pergilah sebelum kalian aku laporkan kepada orang tua kalian. Kalian tahu bukan akibatnya jika aku melakukan itu" Baekhyun berucap datar namun sarat ancaman.

Cih

Jong in meludah. Merasa kalah. Jong in mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi kode pada dua temannya untuk pergi.

"Kau menang tuan bangsawan, tapi lain kali kau yang akan menungging menggantikan si manis itu" Ujarnya dengan seringaian licik. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar kearah tiga perusuh itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring lemah dengan tangan terikat. Penampilannya begitu berantakan. Baekhyun memakaikan kembali celana Kyungsoo dan mengancingkan kembali kancing seragam Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan ikatan di lengan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat,"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyerahkan blazer ketangan Kyungsoo. tanpa banyak bicara Kyungsoo memakaikan kembali blazernya cepat.

Sett

"Apa ini sakit?"

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang lebam, namun dengan cepat ia menepis tangan Baekhyun yang begitu lentik seperti milik perempuan.

"Ahh maaf aku tidak bermaksud"

Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf. Ia baru ingat jika Kyungsoo tidak suka jika ia menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo lagi lagi hanya diam dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya namun ia merasakan sakit dikakinya dan membuatnya hampir oleng, dengan sigap Baekhyun menahan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh.

"Se setidaknya aku membantumu hingga ke kemarmu Kyungsoo ssi" Baekhyun berucap cepat ketika Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega karna kali ini Kyungsoo menerima bantuannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar asramanya, membantunya berbaring dan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah merasa lelah pada tubuhnya, rasa kantuk nya benar benar sudah menguasainya. Tapi ia takut untuk tidur. Ia tak mau terpejam, karna masih ada Baekhyun bersamanya. Ia takut Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang lainnya. Melecehkannya.

Jadi sebisa mungkin, mata bulat itu tetap terjaga meskipun mulai sayu.

Baekhyun masih terduduk ditepi tempat tidur dimana Kyungsoo berbaring. Memperhatikan lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya begitu sempurna. Manis dan menggemaskan. Jika ia bisa, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu hanya sekedar untuk mengalirkan rasa kasihnya pada hobae nya itu.

Tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun tahu. Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka disentuh, apalagi oleh dirinya. Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Tidurlah Kyungsoo ssi, aku tidak melakukan apa apa" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Namun Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, tiba tiba saja rasa kantuknya mulai hilang.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikap sok pahlawan mu_" Ada jeda, Kyungsoo semakin menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. "_Tuan bangsawan."

Ucapan sinis Kyungsoo sudah kebal bagi Baekhyun, jadi ia tetap memasang senyum manisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Itu saja," Baekhyun mendesah dan menatap kearah lain. "Lagipula, aku tidak suka saat orang lain menyentuhmu. Aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di headbed dengan bantal menahan punggungnya.

"Tapi aku tidak!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut berusaha menahan retakan hatinya. "Tak apa, aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau menyukaiku."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Lagi.

"Aku akan pergi. Selamat beristirahat Kyungsoo ssi"

Cupp

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat dan berbalik badan.

Srett

Namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terbaring diranjang Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang menindih Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya tercengkram kuat oleh tangan Kyungsoo diatas kepalanya.

"Aku sangat tidak suka ketika kau menyentuhku Byun Baekhyun!" Desis Kyungsoo.

"Maaf"

"Dan aku tidak suka dengan sok pedulimu terhadapku! Asal kau tahu aku tidak selemah yang kau kira, bahkan jika aku ingin aku bisa membuat mereka mati ditanganku dengan sekali tebas dengan pedang yang kumiliki!"

DEG

Baekhyun menelan ludah, merasa ngeri melihat bagaimana wajah manis Kyungsoo menyeringai kejam.

"Tapi aku adalah orang yang sangat suka bermain main. Bersikap seolah olah aku lemah di hadapan orang lain. Tapi itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya. Dan jika kau sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin jika kau masih tetap menyukaiku!" Kyungsoo berujar sinis.

"Aku tetap menyukaimu apapun dan siapapun dirimu Kyungsoo" Baekhyun berucap tulus di tengah rasa kalut dan takut berhadapan dengan sisi lain Kyungsoo yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Wajah Kyungsoo mengeras, menggeram marah.

"Kau!"

"Lakukanlah! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadapku. Jika kau ingin aku dibawah kendalimu_" Baekhyun menelan ludah "-Aku siap melakukannya"

"Kau! Kau akan menyesal karna menyukaiku Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tidak akan Kyung_

PLAKKK

Baekhyun meringis. Tamparan Kyungsoo begitu keras hingga membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Baiklah, kau yang meminta Baekhyun!"

"UGHH!"

Baekhyun menahan sakit ketika Kyungsoo menggigit lehernya kasar dan meninggalkan bekas disana.

Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkramannya dan tidak lagi menindih Baekhyun.

"Pergilah! Aku muak melihatmu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Selamat malam Kyungsoo, aku senang kali ini kita bisa berbicara lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menyeka darah dipipinya.

"Aku pergi"

Baekhyun membuka pintu Kyungsoo dan menutupnya sebelum

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sekalipun kau berani menyentuhku tanpa seijinku Byun Baekhyun! Ingat itu!"

TBC

Saya melanjutkan fic ini karna baru saja saya melihat review yang kini sudah mencapai target saya di fic ini. terima kasih, dan fic ini masih akan berlanjut jika anda mau mereview fic ini. hargai fic ini, dan jika tidak saya tidak akan melanjutkan ini sampai semua memenuhi target review yang sudah beritahu sebelumnya.

Fic ini ada ditangan anda sebagai pembaca.

Sekali lagi, ada yang mau mengkuti lomba FF Baekhyun di FB? Hadiah berupa pulsa 50ribu untuk pemenang pertama. Untuk lebih jelas silahkan add fb teman saya, Byun Shiners karna dia adalah salah satu penyelenggara. Saya tidak selalu on fb, jadi saya serahkan seluruhnya pada Byun Shiner. Terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyura lee present

Domination of cutie boy

Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han.

Pairing : LuBaekSoo (SemeukeLuhan! SemeukeKyungsoo! And UKE!BAEKHYUN!)

Enjoyed and dont forget to review! I needed !

...

..

.

..

.

SPLASH

Mata doe yang tajam milik Kyungsoo mengarah tepat kearah panahnya yang tertancap sempurna. Bibir tebalnya sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Namun ketika dia menoleh kebelakang, senyum tipis itu menghilang berganti dengan wajah dingin serta tatapan tajam. Ia tak suka melihat namja cantik dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kau sangat pintar memanah Kyungsoo ah" 

Kyungsoo mendengus tak menghiraukan pujian dari Baekhyun untuknya. Kyungsoo merapikan peralatan memanahnya, mencangklongnya di pundak sempitnya dan memakai topinya lantas melangkah pergi tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mau makan malam denganku?"

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah tergesa Kyungsoo. namun seperti biasa Kyungsoo tetap tak peduli dan berjalan kearah gedung asramanya.

Srett

"Kyungsoo, aku ha_ ah maaf"

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo begitu Kyungsoo menyematkan mata tajamnya kearahnya yang seolah memanahnya.

"Jam berapa aku harus menemuimu?"

Baekhyun terkejut, namun lantas tersenyum. "J jam delapan, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan mau jika setelah makan malam kau bersedia bertelanjang di depanku dengan vibrator yang tertanam dilubangmu! Bagaimana?"

Deg

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar untaian kata Kyungsoo yang terasa merendahkannya. Tapi itu adalah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak akan marah padanya.

"Ahh kau kan Tuan bangsawan jadi mana mau melakukannya" Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, meremehkan.

Brakk

Baekhyun menutup matanya menahan kesabaran yang sepertinya akan menipis jika Kyungsoo terus terusan mengacuhkannya. Baekhyun berbalik badan, menyerah untuk hari ini dan berpikir jika mungkin esok hari ia akan bersedia bertelanjang didepan Kyungsoo nanti.

"Ahh menyedihkan sekali... Tuan Bangsawan kita ditolak oleh si manis"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Jongin yang berdiri, bersender di dinding dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Kau sama menyedihkannya denganku Kim Jong in"

Telak. Ucapan Baekhyun barusan menusuk hatinya. Jong in menggeram lantas dengan kasar menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke dinding dengan keras membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan.

"Berkacalah pada cermin tuan bangsawan! Wajah cantikmu bahkan melebihi wajah Kyungsoo. Mana bisa kau berlaku dominan hemm?"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya kearah samping saat Jongin mengelus pipi putihnya.

"Kau dominan hanya karna statusmu disekolah ini. selebihnya," Jong in menyeringai. "Kau lebih pantas mendesah di bawahku bahkan dibawah Jong dae" Sinisnya.

Sratt

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Jong in yang menghimpit tubuh kecilnya dan merapikan kembali blazernya. Malas membalas perkataan Jongin, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan gedung asrama sekolah, memilih segera pulang ke istana mewahnya.

Rumah keluarga Byun.

.

.

.

Klek

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis ke arah maid yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan melangkah masuk berniat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman yang pantas untuk mu hari ini Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Kedua tangannya terkepal, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dari dalam. Baekhyun tak menoleh lebih memilih menunduk.

Seseorang yang menegur Baekhyun tadi mendekati Baekhyun mengitari tubuh ramping itu dan mengangkat pelan dagu lancip Baekhyun agar menatap dirinya.

"Kalau kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui apa apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah kau salah besar dear," Namja tinggi itu menyeringai "Aku tahu semuanya, bahkan dari hal terkecil yang kau lakukan" Tandasnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menetralisir desahan nafasnya agar teratur. Memasang wajah tak gentarnya meski kedua bola mata cantiknya tak sedikitpun bertatapan dengan sepasang mata tajam namja tinggi didepannya.

"Hyung aku lelah..."

Namja itu terkekeh pelan namun terdengar menyeramkan baginya. Kekehan pelan dari orang yang panggil hyung olehnya bagaikan sebuah nada kematian untuknya.

"Lelah? Lelah karna apa? Lelah karna tak pernah berhasil mengejar murid kelas satu itu hemm?"

"Assshh"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan merasakan nyeri di kulit pipinya karna namja itu menggigitnya.

Jantung Baekhyun terpacu semakin cepat tatkala namja itu menarik rahangnya hingga ia terpaksa mendongak dan bertatapan dengannya. Namja itu tersenyum, mengelus pipi putih miliknya dan mengecup nya perlahan.

"Masuklah kekamar dan persiapkan dirimu. Aku punya alat baru untuk kita bermain"

Baekhyun seketika memucat.

"Chanyeol hyung..."

"Aku tidak suka membuang waktu Baekhyun! Lekas turuti perintahku!"

##

"Akh... hyung nghh.."

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat bagaimana adik tirinya mendesah tersiksa karna ulahnya.

Inilah kehidupan Byun Baekhyun sesungguhnya. Jika orang di luar menganggap kehidupan seorang bangsawan seperti Baekhyun bahagia dan penuh kuasa maka jika mereka melihat bagaimana kini keadaan Baekhyun sekarang anggapan itu akan hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Tak ada kekuasaan di tangan Baekhyun. Tak ada. Karna sepenuhnya, kekuasaan itu mutlak ditangan Chanyeol. Kakak tirinya sendiri.

"Sssshhh emh..."

Baekhyun menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya begitu Chanyeol memainkan kedua putingnya yang sudah memerah dan membesar karna terlalu sering di permainkan hyung nya.

Chanyeol semakin terangsang. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang berpakaian maid seksi, dengan menonjolkan kedua puting merahnya dan dengan rok yang bahkan tidak menutupi celana dalam yang dipakai Baekhyun yang tentu saja celana dalam untuk wanita bukan lelaki.

Bando kelinci berwarna hijau berada diatas puncak kepalanya dan juga stocking hitam berada di kedua pergelangan kakinya menambah rangsangan terhadap penis Chanyeol yang mulai menegang.

Baekhyun sendiri tak berdaya. Ia terlentang dengan kedua tangan terikat borgol di atas kepalanya, kedua kaki yang mengangkang menampilkan selangkangannya. Baekhyun terlentang di atas meja kaca dengan seutas senar biola yang mengikat kedua putingnya hingga mencuat tinggi semakin membuat puting itu memerah dan tegang. Penisnya sama saja, terikat oleh benang biola yang menyambung dengan kedua putingnya membua membuat Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak seinci pun. Ia pasrah menerima perlakuan hyung tirinya kepadanya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Murid kelas satu, handal dalam memanah, misterius dan tak diketahui dimana ia berasal. Hmm... itukah seseorang yang kau sukai adikku?"

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada alat yang berada didalam genggaman Chanyeol. Seperti sebuah alat untuk menggesek sebuah biola. Dan itu memang benar. Hanya saja Baekhyun tak tahu alat itu untuk apa.

"Kau menurunkan harga dirimu demi anak itu. Haha lucu sekali..."

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar sinis, dan sudah tentu terselip kemarahan didalamnya. Baekhyun sangat mengerti itu.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya saat kau berada di dalam kamarnya Baekhyun?"

"Tidak ad-

SRETT

"AAAAKKHHHHHH"

Tratt

Trattt

Tratt

Baekhyun menjerit dengan lengkingan yang begitu nyaring begitu Chanyeol menggesekkan alat penggesek biola itu pada senar di kedua putingnya hingga menyebabkan senar itu bergetar hebat, menggetarkan kedua putingnya dan juga penisnya begitu kencang karna gesekan kuat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat adik tirinya itu tersiksa.

Senar itu terus bergetar. Membuat kedua putingnya sakit bukan main. Membuat penisnya bergetar kuat dan seperti tersengat listrik.

"Akh ah ahhh ha ahh... hhh hyunghhh..."

"Kau berbohong!"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Getaran senar di kedua puting dan penisnya mulai memelan dan melemah, hanya sesekali bergesek namun itu masih membuatnya tersiksa.

"Ti tidak hyung... ahh ha ahh... aku tidak hhh berbohonghhh"

Chanyeol lagi lagi tersenyum miring. "Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Apa saja yang kau lakukan kemarin bersamanya Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun menggeleng putus asa. "Tidak hyung, tidak ad-

SRETTT

"AAAAKHHHHHHHHHHH AKHHHHHH AHHHH!"

Lagi. Teriakan kesakitan itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun menjerit sepuasnya saat Chanyeol kembali menggesek senarnya hingga penisnya menggelepar bergetar hebat.

Srattt

Srattt

Srattt

"Hiks... aakhhh sahkithhh..."

"Seharusnya kau sadar bagaimana posisimu saat ini Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aaaahh akhhh ampunhhh..."

"Kau sudah bukan lagi tuan muda berkuasa dirumah ini. Kau sudah bukan lagi tuan muda tertinggi di rumah ini lagi. Apa kau lupa hemm?"

Srrttt

Srrttt

"Hikss aakhhh ahhh hahhhh"

Baekhyun menangis. Getaran itu masih terasa walau mulai memelan. Tapi sungguh ini sangat menyiksa kedau putingnya dan penisnya. Sakit sekali.

"Maaf..."

Baekhyun bersuara lirih saking sakitnya ia. Tenaganya sudah lenyap sedari tadi.

"K kami hanya berciuman.. itu saja.. tidak ada lagi yang aku lakukan dengannya selain itu hyung.. sshhh ahhhhsss aku tidak berbohonghhh"

"Begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, menatap sayu ke arah 'Tuan' nya agar menghentikan hukumannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sesaat kemudian melepaskan senar di kedua puting dan penis Baekhyun perlahan.

"Call me 'Master'. We start the real game now!"

"Ha ahh eunghhh umphhh"

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun brutal tanpa belas kasihan. Selagi ia mencium adik tirinya itu, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, membawanya kesebuah lorong gelap dan memasuki sebuah kamar berpintu berwarna hitam dengan di jaga oleh dua orang pria berbadan tegap. Pengawal pribadi Chanyeol.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas menyisakan Baekhyun yang terengah dan saliva membasahi dagu lancipnya hingga leher. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana melihat Baekhyun tak berdaya di dalam kuasanya. Byun Chanyeol menyukai membuat seseorang berada dalam kuasanya. Terlebih pada adik tirinya sendiri.

"Kali ini kau ingin ku ikat menggantung atau ku pasung slutt?"

Tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik diantara keduanya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, menolak pilihan yang diberikan Chanyeol membuat kakak tirinya menggeram seperti seekor serigala.

JDAKK

"AKHH"

Baekhyun terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut ketika Chanyeol menendang lututnya. Chanyeol menggeram lagi kemudian membuka sabuknya, membuka restsleting nya mengeluarkan penis nya yang masih senantiasa menegang.

"Hisap sampai kau kusuruh untuk berhenti!"

Baekhyun mengangguk menurut, memijit perlahan penis kakaknya dengan kedua tangannya, membuka lebar – lebar mulutnya hingga seluruh batang penis itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya yang kecil.

Chanyeol menggeram kuat saat merasakan hisapan demi hisapan di area penisnya. Tangan besarnya menjambak kasar rambut adiknya mulai memaju mundurkan kepala Baekhyun hingga anak itu menggerung merasakan panas di tenggorokannya karna tersodok penis panjang Chanyeol.

"Umhh yeah good slutty.. yeahh terus hisap umhh"

Chanyeol mendesah keenakan hingga saat ia merasakan puncaknya, ia semakin kasar memaju mundurkan kepala Baekhyun cepat hingga membuat Baekhyun menangis tersiksa hingga

Crottt

Sperma itu menembak keluar dari dalam mulutnya secara brutal. Dengan kasar Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya, membungkam mulut Baekhyun yang dipenhi sperma miliknya dengan tangannya.

"Berani kau membuangnya, kusiksa kau sampai dua hari kedepan!"

Baekhyun menggeleng takut. Lelehan airmata masih menghiasi wajah lelahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan mengelus rambut hitam adiknya kasar.

"Sekarang telan perlahan slutty.."perintahnya mutlak. Baekhyun menurutinya. Menelan semua cairan sperma milik kakaknya walau rasa mual menghantamnya kuat – kuat.

"Good slutty"

Baekhyun masih dalam posisi setengah berlutut saat Chanyeol sibuk membuka sebuah lemari besi dan mengambil beberapa alat mengerikan yang sering menyiksanya.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan seringaian keji menghiasi wajah tampannya. Baekhyun menunduk dalam semakin takut.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menggantungmu dengan tali – tali itu slut. Kali ini aku hanya akan memasungmu selama kurang lebih empat jam sesuai dengan keterlambatanmu untuk pulang kerumah. Letakkan tanganmu kebelakang!"

Baekhyun menurutinya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil pasungan besi ditangannya, memasung kedua kaki dan tangan Baekhyun dalam satu pasungan. Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak satu incipun. Ia berada diposisi setengah berlutut dan itu akan membuat ia kelelahan dalam posisi seperti itu selama empat jam kedepan.

Belum puas memasung kedua tangan dan kaki Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah untaian bola sebesar kelereng dan memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak bereaksi apa – apa, hanya menunggu untaian itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan tersiksa setelahnya.

"Ughh ma master..."

Baekhyun mengerang ketika Chanyeol memasukkan satu peserta bola sebesar kelereng itu kedalam lubang sempitnya.

"Menyukainya slutty? Lihat, lubangmu langsung menghisapnya kedalam"

"Sak.. kithh.. AKHH"

Chanyeol tak suka mendengar kata sakit keluar dari mulut tipis adiknya. Hingga dengan cepat ia memasukkan semua untaian bola itu hingga habis kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang kini penuh.

"AGHHH"

Baekhyun merintih lagi Chanyeol tersenyum puas, ia mengambil sebuah vibrator berbentuk bulat pipih kecil yang terpasang sebuah kabel tipis dan sebuah remote kecil berwarna merah muda. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah selotip, menyobek nya kecil lantas dengan tangan kanannya yag bebas, vibrator kecil itu dimasukkan kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang penuh membuat Baekhyun mengejang sakit. Chanyeol menempelkan kabel itu ke paha Baekhyun bersama remote nya yang dibiarkan terjuntai bebas karna ia tahu Baekhyun tak akan sanggup bergerak seinchipun.

"Ahhh menakjubkan..."

Chanyeol mengangguk puas, bertepuk tangan sekali setelah memencet tombol remote menjadi ON hingga membuat Baekhyun menggeram tak karuan karna vibrator itu bergerak bebas tak beraturan didalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol merasa belum puas, ia lantas mengambil sebuah pita berwarna merah kemudian memakaikannya ke penis Baekhyun, menautkannya begitu ketat dan kuat hingga Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam di area penisnya yang mulai membengkak karna hasratnya ang mulai ingin keluar.

"Nikmati hukumanmu empat jam kedepan Byun Baekhyun. Aku pergi" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang terus menerus merintih memohon ampun.

"Chan ahhhhh mphhh agghhh hhhaa ahhhh..."

TBC


End file.
